BUTTERFLY
by Leettlestar
Summary: "Aku tak tau, hyung... Dia begitu rapuh, dan mudah goyah. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Ia akan pergi. Tapi kubiarkanpun, mau sampai kapan ia mempermainkanku begini?"-Kim Taehyung [BTS - VKook/VHope]
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Butterfly**

 **Author : Prussian Cloud**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung; Jeon Jungkook**

 **Min Yoongi and Park Jimin. Cast lain menyusul**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort; Bromance; Shou-ai; Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita, plot maupun alur bukan milik saya, ini murni milik Prussian Cloud. Saya hanya bertugas edit dan publish.**

 **Cast milik pemiliknya masing-masing/? Kami hanya pinjam tanpa permisi**

 **Chapter 1**

 **"Aku tak tau, hyung... Dia begitu rapuh, dan mudah goyah. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Ia akan pergi. Tapi kubiarkanpun, mau sampai kapan ia memperlakukanku begini?"** **ㅡ** **Kim Taehyung.**

* * *

"Kook, mau makan bareng?" Taehyung merangkul Jungkook. Namja bermarga Jeon itu menoleh, dan memperlambat langkahnya.

"Ah, mianhae." Melihat raut sesal diwajah Jungkook, entah kenapa hati Taehyung mencelos. 'Semoga bukan nama itu...'

"Aku sudah ada janji dengan Yoongi hyung, " lanjut Jungkook. Taehyung memandangnya datar untuk sesaat. Detik selanjutnya, ia tersenyum dan mengusak rambut Jungkook gemas.

"Ya sudah. Lain kali saja. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Yoongi hyung. Tapi jangan terlambat pulang. Nanti dicari ibumu," kata Taehyung kalem. Terlalu kalem, malah. Seolah ia menjaga agar kalimatnya tak pecah. Dan terlambat bagi Jungkook untuk menyadari sorot penuh luka dari tatapan Taehyung.

Ia sudah berpaling saat seorang lelaki berambut blonde dengan senyum manis yang tersungging dibibirnya melambaikan tangan dari seberang jalan. Jungkook balas melambaikan tangan, tersenyum riang, dan menoleh pada Taehyung.

"Aku harus pergi, hyung. Yoongi hyung sudah menungguku. Ttomanayo." Jungkook menempuk pundak Taehyung, menuai senyum dari Kim itu. Tanpa menunggu dua detik, Jungkook berlari, menghampiri Yoongi. Dan Taehyung melihat betapa dekatnya mereka berdua. Terlebih saat keduanya bergandengan tangan.

Sedetik, Kook...

Satu detik saja...

Jika saja kau bersedia bertahan sedetik saja di samping Taehyung. Kau kembali menoleh, sekedar untuk melambaikan tangan...

Maka kau akan lihat. Kau akan lihat kala Taehyung menunduk, dan meneteskan air mata, kemudian mengusapnya kasar dengan punggung tangan. Kau pasti akan berhenti berjalan, kembali pada Taehyung, lalu menangkup pipinya kuat-kuat. Dan kau pasti bertanya, "Ada apa, hyung?"

Kemudian Taehyung dengan jujur dan senyum pahit akan menjawab, "Aku juga ingin pergi bersamamu. Aku pun ingin kau menggenggam tanganku. Aku ingin kau memberiku senyum yang sama dengan yang kau berikan pada Yoongi hyung. Karena aku... mencintaimu, Jeon Jungkook..."

Tapi apa, Kook? Kau terus melangkah lurus. Sama sekali tak memutar bahumu. Lupa akan Taehyung.

* * *

Sebenci apapun yang dirasakan Taehyung, bahkan untuk menolak balas tersenyum pada namja bersurai blonde itu rasanya sulit. Hati Taehyung memang menjerit sakit. Tapi bibirnya tersenyum. Perasaan itu memang beku, tapi entah mengapa suara husky itu masih bertahan menjawab obroloan Yoongi dengan nada lembut bersahabat.

'Hyung, sungguh, aku tak ingin jadi iblis berparas malaikat. Tapi kenapa iblis ini bahkan susah keluar? Aku sadar, hyung. Sesulit apapun itu, sesakit apapun rasanya, selama Jungkook bisa tersenyum tulus, biarpun itu karenamu, aku merelakannya, hyung. Semoga kau bisa menjaga kepercayaanku ini.'

"...hyung? Taehyung?!"

Taehyung tersentak saat suara berat Yoongi membentaknya dan membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada Jungkook, Jimin, dan Yoongi yang duduk mengelilingi meja yang sama dengannya. Menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dan menunduk minta maaf karena ia tak memperhatikan ucapan hyungnya.

Yoongi menatap intens manik onyx itu dengan raut yang serius. Jungkook mendadak pucat, dan menatap bergantian antara Yoongi yang menatap Taehyung dingin, dan mata sendu milik Taehyung yang menunduk.

Namja itu menegakkan punggungnya, dan dibawah meja, tanpa Taehyung sadari Jungkook meremas erat telapak tangan Yoongi, yang sedingin es. Sejenak, Yoongi melirik Jungkook. Didapatinya Jungkook menaikkan sudut alisnya ke tengah, memberi tatapan memohon. Ia, Jungkook, menggeleng kecil.

Yoongi menghela napas. Dan senyum yang tadi menggantung canggung di bibir Jimin lenyap. Ia ikut menundukkan kepala.

"Aku mau cari minuman dulu," ucap Yoongi singkat. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia berdiri, menyambar lengan Jungkookㅡyang sialnya Jimin sadari, Jungkook tadi meremas tangan Yoongi. Lalu langsung menyeret Jungkook pergi.

Tess...

Jimin memejamkan mata. Pedih.

'Hyung. Tak bisakah aku yang kau ajak pergi?'

Angin berhembus kencang. Matahari tampak mulai tergelincir ke barat. Langit barat sudah sedikit menjingga. Dua siluet bayangan tercetak di atas atap gedung apartemen. Salah satu pemiliknya tampak menurunkan bahu, membuat bayangannya melakukan hal yang sama.

Yoongi menarik napas panjang seiring menguapnya napas itu, tangannya yang masuk dalam saku celananya makin terkepal kuat. Bibirnya menghela napas jemu. Matanya yang menyipit memandang gedung pencakar langit dikejauhan. Dibiarkannya wajah dan depan tubuhnya dibalut sinar matahari terakhir. Dan angin menerpa helaian rambutnya, sehingga berkibar elok.

Angin yang sama juga menerpa seseorang di belakang Yoongi. Seorang namja dalam balutan jaketㅡjas putih. Surai hitam kemerahannya tampak bergoyang lembut. Namja itu, Jeon Jungkook. Ia duduk berlutut, berdiri dengan tumpuan lututnya yang bergetar.

Jungkook terisak pelan. Matanya tanpa henti terus mengalirkan kristal-kristal penuh emosi. Nyaris setengah jam lamanya. Tapi isakan itu tak jua memelan. Yoongi pun masih setia menanti kapan rintihan dan air mata itu berhenti. Tapi tak urung dalam hati jengah juga.

Hingga akhirnya ia menoleh demi mendengar ucapan pelan Jungkook yang bergetar lirih.

"Hyung, kumohon. Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa..."

Yoongi berdecak pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya, menghampiri Jungkook, ikut berlutut. Kedua tangannya keluar. Langsung memegang bahu Jungkook erat. Dipandanginya Jungkook sesaat. Lalu, memeluknya dengan pelukan paling lembut miliknya.

Bahu Jungkook bergetar hebat. Walau isakkan itu nyaris hilang, tapi Yoongi tahu, Jungkook menangis dalam diam. Yoongi tak bisa membuat Jungkook tenang sepenuhnya. Tapi ia ingin meredam tangisan Jungkook, sekedar saling berbagi duka.

"Kumohon, hyung... beri aku waktu..." lirih Jungkook disela tangisannya. Yoongi terdiam sesaat. Lalu ia mengusap bagian belakang leher Jungkook lembut, seraya bertanya,

"Sampai kapan, Kook? Kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan semua ini selamanya dari Taehyung. Cepat atau lambat, ia akan menyadari betapa kau berubah."

"Aku tak akan bisa bertahan jika itu maumu, hyung. Aku hanya butuh waktu sampai Taehyung-hyung tak lagi merasa punya ikatan denganku. Tolong aku, hyung... Tak ada orang lain selain kau, hyung..."

"Dan saat itu tiba, Jimin pun telah pergi dari hidupku."

"..."

Jungkook bungkam. Lemas menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa tak berdaya. Tapi hatinya panas luar biasa.

Nafas Jungkook tertarik ganjil. Nyaris seperti tersedak. Tiba-tiba ia mendorong tubuh Yoongi hingga Yoongi jatuh kebelakang.

"Jimin lagi! Selalu Jimin, Jimin, dan Jimin yang kau pedulikan!" Usai berkata begitu, tanpa pamit Jungkook langsung berdiri, dan berbalik, lari dari atap gedung itu. Yoongi hanya bisa diam, memandang punggung Jungkook menghilang dari pandangan.

 **TO BE CONTINUE…**

 **Hii, makasih untuk Kak Prussian Cloud, yang udah mau repot buat FF ini untuk aku. Soal hadiah, segera setelah FFnya END ya /:D/**

 **Terima kasih juga buat yang udah berkenan mampir untuk baca. Akan lebih berterima kasih lagi, jika kalian bersedia mengisi kolom review. Apapun isinya akan kami terima dengan senang hati, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memberikan review ya…**

 **Salam manis,**

 **Jae and Prussian Cloud**

 **:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Butterfly**

 **Author : Prussian Cloud**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung; Jeon Jungkook**

 **Min Yoongi and Park Jimin. Cast lain menyusul**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort; Bromance; Shou-ai; Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita, plot maupun alur bukan milik saya, ini murni milik Prussian Cloud. Saya hanya bertugas edit dan publish.**

 **Cast milik pemiliknya masing-masing/? Kami hanya pinjam tanpa permisi**

 **Chapter 2  
**

#Jungkook POV#

Perlahan mataku terbuka. Samar-samar kulihat langit-langit kamar putih. Cahaya matahariㅡkusadariㅡmasuk melalui celah korden tipis. Lalu dengan mata berair, aku menggerakan kepala, menoleh ke samping kiri, ke nakas.

Air mataku menetes. Dengan sesak aku bertanya dalam hati, 'Apa sekarang malam? Pagi? Siang?'. Seolah ada yang menohok hatiku saat mengawasi jam digital berubah angka dari 07.08 a.m menjadi 07.09 a.m. Mataku jeli. Tak rabun saat melihat angka itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan...? Kenapa otak ini sulit sekali menyadari sekarang waktu apa?

Tanganku bergetar saat meraih ponsel di nakas, menyalakannya. Dan aku tersenyum lemah melihat alarm berbunyi dengan memo,

'Selamat pagi, Jeon Jungkook!'

Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar aku mengalirkan air mata.

Bangkit dari tempat tidur, mengenakan sandal selop, lalu berjalan lunglai ke arah jendela. Berhenti sejenak sebelum membuka korden untuk menarik nafas, mengisi paru-paru yang terasa mengerut dan tertekan.

Saat tanganku menyentuh kelambu, perutku terasa tegang. Dalam hati bertanya,

'Sampai kapan kiranya kesadaraan dan kewarasan ini bisa bertahan padaku?'. Dan pemandangan yang tampak saat pertama kali saat kubuka korden adalah...

Empat buah foto yang tertempel dimasing-masing sudut jendela. Yang satu seseorang yang wajahnya mirip aku, dengan nama tertulis di bagian bawah, 'Jeon-Pabo-Kook'. Aku tertawa lemah. Yang kedua seorang namja dengan manik legam seperti berlian onyx, rambut cokelat kopi, dan cengiran persegi yang lucu dan idiot. Nama yang tertulis 'Kim-Idiot-Hyung'. Dua foto dibawah membuatku tertegun. Ada foto berisi aku berangkulan dengan orang bernama 'Kim-Idiot-Hyung' itu. Kami tersenyum ditengah hamparan rumput. Yang satunya foto seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dan kulit putih pucat, tersenyum menatap seseorang disampingnya yang menatap kamera. Yang blonde bertuliskan 'Min-Syub-Hyung' dan yang sedang dipandangi 'hyung' itu adalah seorang namja bersurai merah menyala, tersenyum pada kamera dengan senyum cerah dan pipi chubby yang manis. Namanya...

Namanya...

Jim... apa...? Jim... Pa...

Mataku menyipit, mencoba memfokuskan mataku pada nama itu. Tapi entah kenapa, justeru lama kelamaan nama dengan karakter hangeul itu makin rumit dimataku.

Oh Tuhan... itu hanya tiga suku... kenapa sulit sekali membacanya? Itu tulisan tanganku...

Aku merosot jatuh. Duduk bersimpuh, kembali menangis. Namaku Jeon Jungkook... Ini pagi hari... Ada 3 orang yang berarti bagiku. 'Kim-Idiot-Hyung'. 'Min-Syub-Hyung', dan... dan... Jim... pa...

Siapa dia?! Siapa orang itu?! Siapa?!

'Plak!'... 'plak!'... 'plak!'...

Tanganku memukul kepalaku dengan kesal. Sakit. Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali. Tapi bukan di kepala. Tepatnya disini. Di lubuk hati. Kenapa mengingat nama itu rasanya sakit? Apa aku benar-benar bodoh?

Jungkook pabo! Jungkook idiot! Jungkook menyebalkan!

Kepalaku tertunduk sepenuhnya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin melupakan kalian. Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian. Aku ingin terus berada dalam memori kalian, begitu pun aku, yang ingin selalu ingat kalian... 'Kim-Idiot-Hyung', 'Min-Syub-Hyung', '...Jim... pa...'

Dan Tuhan menurunkan malaikat... Dibimbingnya aku, sehingga walau sakit dan kecewa, dalam tangisku, aku bisa berucap lirih,

"Park-Jim-Jjang"...

...Aku mengingat kalian... Selalu... 'Kim-Tae-Hyung' yang kucintai, 'Min-Yoon-Gi' yang kuhormati, dan 'Park-Ji-Min' yang ku sayangi... Aku-Selalu-Mengingat-Kalian... Dalam HATIKU...

* * *

'Aku berharap selamanya bersama kalian...'

* * *

Intensitas guncangan itu makin bertambah. Tapi hal itu tak cukup untuk membuat Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya. Jemari tangannya bergerak melipat-buka sudut lembaran folio dihadapannya. Matanya yang menatap kosong sandaran kursi di depannya, mengisyaratkan blank dan terbebani.

Selagi Jungkook hanyut dalam pikirannya, Taehyung yang duduk di sampingnya terus-menerus menyikut lengan Jungkook.

"Sekarang saya minta kalian bacakan resensi dari halaman 12 yang sudah kalian buat. Untuk yang pertamaㅡJeon Jungkook!"

Duk!

"Aw! Appo..." Jungkook mengusap-usap rusuknya yang nyaris remuk disodok sikut Taehyung. "Wae?" tanya Jungkook protes. Taehyung melotot, mengedikkan dagu ke arah Profesor Choi. Jungkook mengikuti arah pandangan Taehyung, dan buru-buru menunduk memohon maaf usai Profesor Choi menghela napas jengah.

"Kau melamun, Jeon?" tanya Profesor Choi. Jungkook terdiam. Guru besar itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu mengawasi Jungkook lekat-lekat. "Bacakan resensi halaman 12 buatanmu, Jeon Jungkook," ucap Profesor Choi lunak.

Jungkook berdiri, memungut buku setebal lima senti dihadapannya, dan menatap kata-kata di bukunya. Lamat-lamat suaranya membuat dengungan seisi kelas mereda. Dan ia membaca rangkuman yang bisa ia dapat, sedapat-dapatnya. Dengan bahasa yang...

...amat sederhana.

"...ringkasan tersebut. Hanya menggabungkan alat-alat music sederhana dan perpaduan nada yang tepat. Lalu Sir... Sir..." Jungkook terdiam ditengah paragraf. Terpekur, meneliti tulisan itu.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening berkali-kali saat melihat betapa seringnya Jungkook mengurangi jarak pandangnya pada buku. Tapi segera, Jungkook menurunkan bukunya. Begitu, berulang-ulang. Manik onyx itu tak mau lepas dari Jungkook. Hingga pada paragraf ketiga, Jungkook tiba-tiba terdiam. Manik matanya menggelepar-gelepar panik. Dan perlahan memandang Taehyung.

Rahang Taehyung mengeras. Lalu dengan bisikan yang amat samar, bibir Taehyung bergerak,

"Ludwig Van Beethoven."

Jungkook menelan liurnya sebelum matanya beralih lagi pada bacaannya, mengulang nama itu dan melanjutkan apa yang tadi tertunda. Sebaris, dua baris, tiga baris...

"...Wolf-gang A-ma-de-us Mo-zart..." kecerobohan Jungkook adalah membiarkan intonasi bacaannya ketara seperti ejaan anak kecil.

"Beliau memiliki nama asli..." Jungkook terdiam. Secara reflek, ia melirik Taehyung.

Sayang, Taehyung tengah menunduk. Menatap kosong pada buku dihadapannya. Beberapa spekulasi mengerikan lewat di kepala Taehyung. Namja itu beku ditempatnya, melupakan Jungkook.

"Maaf, Prof. Printer saya rusak. Tulisannya tak terlalu jelas," ucap Jungkook pelan.

Bohong jika printer itu rusak. Bohong jika tulisan itu tak jelas. Bahkan di atas cetakan itu, nama Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Gottlieb Mozart di print dengan editan bold dan warna merah, menandakan poin pentingnya. Sangat jelas. Jelas sekali tulisan itu ada dan jelas Jungkook berdusta.

Rasa bersalah menggerogoti hati Jungkook dengan amat menusuk saat Profesor itu mengangguk, membiarkan Jungkook duduk dan menyuruh anak lain untuk membaca resensinya sendiri.

Sementara Jungkook, dalam duduknya yang ringkih, ia merasa tersiksa. Sakit sekali rasanya saat kau harus berusaha mengalihkan pikiranmu ke hal lain demi agar air matamu tak jatuh. Padahal hati dan jiwamu benar-benar tertuju padanya seorang.

Tapi Tae... Jungkook memohon maaf. Jungkook benar-benar minta maaf karena menyembunyikan semua ini. Ia belum bisa memberitahumu yang sesungguhnya. Jungkook belum siap melihat kau menitikan air mata.

Ya, Tae... Kookie tahu... Kookie benar-benar tahu, betapa kau mencintai namja kelinci itu. Kookie pun sadar benar, bagaimana perasaannya padamu Tae... Sama persis. Jungkook pun mencintaimu.

Karena itulah... Jungkook tak mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jungkook tak mau merasakan perasaan kehilangan dirimu. Rasanya akan sama dengan disayat ribuan pedang. Jungkook takut, Tae... Jungkook benar-benar takut...

Biar saja semua berjalan dengan sendirinya. Biarlah waktu yang menjawab semuanya. Mungkin besok Jungkook akan sanggup. Atau mungkin minggu depan. Bulan depan. Tahun depan... atau entah kapan... atau justeru tak akan pernah. Karena saat harusnya pengakuan itu datang, Jungkook mungkin telah... melupakanmu...

 **To Be Continued...**

 **maaf updatenya lama, banyak hambatan, tanpa banyak kata, terima kasih telah membaca. mohon untuk kolom reviewnya diisi ya^^**

 **-Freesia Cloud**

 **ini baterai laptopnya mepet bengeeeeet T,T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Butterfly**

 **Author : Prussian Cloud**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung; Jeon Jungkook**

 **Min Yoongi and Park Jimin. Cast lain menyusul**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort; Bromance; Shou-ai; Romance**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita, plot maupun alur bukan milik saya, ini murni milik Prussian Cloud. Saya hanya bertugas edit dan publish.**

 **Cast milik pemiliknya masing-masing/? Kami hanya pinjam tanpa permisi**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Aku tak tau, hyung... Dia begitu rapuh, dan mudah goyah. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Ia akan pergi. Tapi kubiarkanpun, mau sampai kapan ia memperlakukanku begini?"** **ㅡ** **Kim Taehyung.**

* * *

"Hyung, besok aku mau pergi dengan Taehyung hyung."

Ucapan Jungkook membuat pena yang sedari tadi menari di atas lembaran note itu berhenti seketika. Yoongi beku dalam posisi duduk menunduknya. Ia terdiam lama, berharap ucapan Jungkook tadi bukanlah hasil ilusi pendengaran karena terlalu seriusnya ia membuat lagu. Tapi disisi lain, ia khawatir dengan keputusan itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yoongi mendongak, memandang Jungkook yang duduk dihadapannya, mengaduk-aduk cangkir kopi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Mworago?" tanya Yoongi memastikan. Irisnya menatap Jungkook lekat-lekat. Jungkook menghela napas sembari meletakkan sendoknya. Ia lalu duduk tegak, menatap langsung ke mata Yoongi. Dengan tegas ia menjawab,

"Besok aku mau pergi dengan Tae-tae hyung, boleh?"

Yoongi menegak liur sebelum pandangannya beralih, menghindari tatapan Jungkook. Yoongi tahu, Jungkook tak akan senang jika melihat sorot simpati dimatanya. Jungkook tak mau dikasihani. Maka, ia lebih memilih menentramkan perasaannya, membuang pikiran yang tidak-tidak dan kekhawatirannya, lalu kembali menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

Dan Jungkook mengangguk. Yoongi melebarkan senyumnya.

"Pergilah. Bersenang-senanglah dengan Taehyung. Tapi kau harus janji pada hyung, kalau ada masalah sedikit saja, kau harus segera menghubungiku. Oke?"

Sekali lagi Jungkook mengangguk. Jungkook tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan dua gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Lalu ia berdiri. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah, ia menyempatkan diri merogoh saku hoodie hitam yang dikenakannya, mengeluarkan dua helai kertas persegi yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas note Yoongi.

Dua buah tiket ke wahana liburan.

"Pergilah dengan Jimin hyung. Ajak dia kencan. Kurasa ia tak akan menolaknya."

Dan senyum merekah di bibir Yoongi. Serta merta, Yoongi bangkit, menarik Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang memerah. Dengan parau, Yoongi berbisik,

"Kau tahu Kook? Kau itu... sangat... berharga..."

* * *

Taehyung merosot dari sandarannya pada tembok. Tangannya meremas dada dengan kuat, menahan perih. Kepalanya yang tertunduk telah dengan sempurna menyembunyikan mata basah dan ringisan sakitnya.

Ia duduk bersimpuh, memukul-mukul dadanya, sekedar menyamarkan rasa sakit. Tapi saat rasa sakit itu reda, justeru isakkan lolos dari bibirnya.

Baru saja ia akan mengajak Jungkook makan siang bersama. Dijemputnya Jungkook di ruang musik. Tapi yang didapatnya adalah Yoongi, yang memeluk erat Jungkook. Ya... Jungkook miliknya...

Ah... kenapa semuanya begitu sulit? Apa sudahi saja semua ini?

Apa... harus menyerah?

"Taehyung hyung?!"

Suara itu...

Derap langkah itu...

Nafas itu...

Begitu menyesakkan bagi Taehyung...

Jungkook langsung bersimpuh di samping Taehyung, menangkup pipinya, dan mengarahkan wajah Taehyung padanya, agar ia bisa tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi baru sesaat mata onyx itu beradu tatap dengannya, Taehyung langsung menepis tangan Jungkook. Dan kembali memalingkan pandangan.

Taehyung berdiri, melangkah tertatih-tatih.

"Hyung! Neo waeyo?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung melambaikan tangannya tak sabaran, mengintrupsi pertanyaan Jungkook selanjutnya. Si kelinci hanya mematung, memandang punggung Taehyung yang lenyap di undakan tangga.

Jungkook perlu waktu beberapa detik untuk sadar agar ia segera mengejar Taehyung. Dan kesadaran itu hadir saat derap kaki Taehyung tak lagi terdengar, Jungkook langsung berdiri, menuruni anak tangga dengan penuh ketergesaan.

Menginjak anak tangga kesepuluh, tiba-tiba tubuh Jungkook oleng. Ia merasa bumi miring.

'Jangan sekarang.'

Siutt!

"Hyung!"

Bruk!

Dan Jungkook jatuh berguling tanpa bisa Jungkook hentikan. Tubuhnya menggelinding menghantam sisa-sisa anak tangga terakhir. Ia merasa sakit disekujur tubuh. Kepalanya terkantuk pinggiran anak tangga paling akhir dan menimbulkan derik keras. Ia juga merasakan hidungnya panas. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang amis dan hangat mengalir dari lubang hidungnya. Nyeri. Perih.

Matanya mengerjap lemah, mengawasi atap karena ia berhenti berguling dengan posisi terlantang. Tergolek lemas tak berdaya. Sedetik... dua detik... tiga detik...

Jungkook memejamkan mata dan menggerang merasakan tubuhnya yang nyaris remuk.

"Jungkook...!"

Perasaan Jungkook tentram. Mendengar suara bass itu meneriakkan namanya dengan gema khawatir itu, Jungkook merasa tenang. Terdengar derap langkah. Lalu pergerakan disampingnya yang membuat kepala Jungkook naik beberapa senti dari lantai marmer yang dingin, berpindah ke sesuatu yang hangat dan bergetar.

"Jungkook! Kau bisa mendengarku?!"

"Eumh..."

Jungkook merasakan sesuatu yang hangat lagi menjatuhi tulang pipinya. Hangat dan lembut. Ia pun membuka mata.

Mata onyx gelap itu tampak merah dan berkaca-kaca. Indah seperti permata baru dipoles, berada dibalik juntaian poni berwarna choco-coffe yang bergerak indah. Tangan Taehyung gemetar mengusap darah di hidung Jungkook.

"Bertahanlah! Hyung akan membawamu ke dokter!"

"Aku ingin kita pergi ke taman bermain..."

"Tidak! Kau ke dokter. Ya, Tuhan... bagaimana ini?!"

"Aku tidak butuh dokter. Aku butuh kau menemaniku ke taman bermain..."

"Diamlah!" Taehyung merogoh saku jaketnya, "Menurut padaku!"

"Kumohon, Hyung..."

Taehyung berhenti bergerak. Tangannya tak jadi menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Alih-alih menghubungi dokter, ia justeru menatap manik Jungkook yang mengerjap lemah, penuh harapan.

'Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Kook?'. Dan ia memeluk Jungkook. "Tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja."

"Ne, hyung. Aku berjanji..."

* * *

Mama Jungkook memekik keras saat sebelumnya, pintu rumah berderit. Ia berlari dari dapur dengab masih memakai apron dan mengacung-acungkan sendok sayur, lalu menemukan Jungkook berjalan terseok-seok ke sofa ruang tamu. Sendok sayurnya longsor dari genggaman, dan jatuh ke lantai dengan dentang keras, lalu disusul beberapa ocehan khas Ibu-Ibu.

"Jungkook-ie...! Apa yang terjadi?!" Mama membantu Jungkook duduk di sofa dan bernapas berat tatkala mengamati bebatan perban yang melilit kepala Jungkook, dengan bercak merah di pelipis kiri, luka memar di hidung, siku, pipi... oh...

"Kook... jawab Mama. Apa kau..."

"Aku terjerat tali sepatu dan jatuh di lima anak tangga terakhir, Ma. Aku baik-baik saja..." Jungkook menyandarkan bahunya yang berat ke sandaran sofa dan menghela napas. Mama mengelus dada dan bersyukur.

"Mau sesuatu? Teh?" tawar Mama sembari menggenggam tangan Jungkook. 'Suhunya stabil. Detak jantungnya normal. Cuma gemetar.' pikirnya lega.

"Taehyung hyung sudah memberiku teh tadi." gumam Jungkook sembari memejamkan mata. Mama berdecak kecil. 'Dasar keras kepala.'

Cuping hidung Jungkook bergerak gesit, dan matanya membuka, "Bebek?" celetuk Jungkook riang. "Mama masak bebek?" tanyanya semangat.

"Makanlah. Baru matang. Masih hangat." kata Mama lembut. Ia tersnyum mengawasi Jungkook bangkit dan berjalan ke dapur, masih terseok-seok.

"Jungwoon hyung sudah pulang?" tanya Jungkook dari dapur. Mama menyusulnya, bahkan sendok sayur yang jatuh tadi lupa dipungut.

"Ia lembur. Dia memang gila kerja."

Mama menyeduh secangkir teh hijau dan duduk di depan Jungkook yang kini melahap potongan sayap bebek dengan semangat. Beliau tersenyum.

Bunyi poci air yang mengingatkan Jungkook pada peluit kereta uap Jepang jaman dulu membuat Mama menoleh ke kompor. Air rebusannya sudah mendidih rupanya. Beliau meletakkan cangkir teh, bangkit dan berjalan menuju kompor, lalu mematikannya.

"Kook?"

"Heum?"

"Tadi pagi Seokjin menelepon."

Mama menoleh. Jungkook tampak menatap kosong pada mangkuk nasinya. Nasinya menggantung menggantung, tak jadi disuapkan.

"Kook?"

"Kapan?" Jungkook menghela nafas dan meletakkan sendoknya. Didengarnya Mama melenguh kecil, lalu berucap.

"Minggu depan."

Tak ada respon. Baik Jungkook maupun Mama tak bergerak, juga tak bersuara. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Mama mengawasi kaki lemari pendinginnya yang sekoyong-koyong lebih menarik ketimbang pikirannya yang kalut, campur aduk. Ada rasa bersalah karena sudah mengacau selera makan Jungkook. Tapi ia jelas tak akan bisa membiarkan masalah ini saat Jungkook badmood. Ia bisa drop dan...

Ah... disisi lain, hati kecilnya yang masih tak mau meninggalkan Seoul mulai protes karena pikirannya bersikukuh mengutamakan kesehatan Jungkook. Bagaimana kalau Jungkook menolak? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung menanyakan perihal Jungkook? Bagaimana kalau Yoongi, si rasional yang dekat sekali dengan Mama, menolak keputusan yang ia ambil.

"...boleh?"

"Ha-hah?!" lamunan Mama buyar. Ia menoleh ada Jungkook yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disampingnya.

"Kalau aku menghubungi Hoseok-hyung, boleh?"

"Hoseok? Jung Hoseok?"

"Aku perlu... mempersiapkan segalanya..." kepala si manis menunduk menyembunyikan sesuatu entah rona, mata pedih, atau ringisan sakit.

"Ya."

"Hum?" Jungkook mendongak, rona merah dikedua pipinya dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Mama tersenyum, mengusap pipi lembut Jungkook penuh sayang. Dan sebutir kristal tergelincir dari sudut mata kirinya.

"Ya. Hubungi dia. Dia akan mau membantumu..."

Jungkook langsung berbalik, membiarkan tangan Mama masih menggantung dan jemari beliau membelai udara. Punggung Jungkook bergetar saat lenyap di balik pintu dapur.

Sunyi sesaat lalu wanita paruh baya itu jatuh bersimpuh, menutupi wajah dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, isakkan lolos dari bibirnya."

* * *

Telinga Taehyung mendengar riuh rendah tawa dan percakapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Sementara ia hanya duduk di kursi tunggu permainan bianglala sembari menunduk, mengawasi satu persatu buih dalam kolanya meletus dan es balok di dalamnya mencair. Kasihan. Bukan Taehyung, tapi kolanya. Ia hanya dijadikan teman ngobrol bisu oleh Taehyung, alih-alih diminum. Hidung Taehyung membaui aroma sakura gugur dan sedapnya kari panas yang mengepul dari kedai festival di depannya.

Namja itu lantas mengecek arloji. Lalu mendesah. Pasalnya Jungkook terlambat setengah jam dan ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Tak urung, Taehyung merasa cemas. 'Apa tidak jadi?' pikir Taehyung gelisah. Ia baru berniat menjemput Jungkook kerumahnya saat mendadak saku celananya bergetar. Buru-buru ia merogohnya, dan begitu melihat nama penelpon, ia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseyo? Jungkook, neo eodiga?"

"Hyung? Neo eodiga?"

Kening Taehyung mengerut. Jungkook belum menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi ia malah balik bertanya.

"Di dekat bianglala. Neo eodiga?"

"Oh, ya! Aku akan datang!"

Pip...

Taehyung menatap ponselnya dengan dua kedipan. Sudah? Begitu saja? Beuh. Tidak etis. Ia mengantongi ponseln kembali, dan mengendarkan pandanganya ke sekitar area tempatnya kini. Belum ada tanda-tanda dari kedatangan Jungkook. Dan tepat setelah Taehyung menuang isi kolanya ke dalam tong sampah, seseorang menepuk bahunya. Segera senyumnya mengembang dan ia menoleh. Bingo!

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Taehyung sembari mengacak surai Jungkook. Si imut itu hanya tersenyum.

Taehyung menyisiri rambutnya sendiri dengan jari tangan, lalu menggandeng lengan Jungkook.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Jungkook menahan langkah Taehyung.

 **TO BE CONTINUE..**

 **terima kasih buat semuanya yg sudah mendukung dan menyukai ff ini,terimakasih banyaaak...**

 **RnR please? :***


End file.
